Past and Present
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Can an old friend help Sian and Michael work things out?
1. Chapter 1

**Past and Present**

**Chapter One**

**Everything belongs to Shed/Shed Scotland Productions. (I swear to god, I am getting sick of writing that! Still…Needs must!) Lol! ;-)**

Sian lay on the sofa, tears running down her face, she felt drained and dazed, she just couldn't carry on any more, 'What have I done?' She whispered. She heard a bang as her friend, Carol put a big mug of tea down on the coffee table.

She sat down next to Sian and slowly pushed some of her hair away from her face, 'You did what you had to do.' She whispered, 'Personally, I don't know what you saw in Jez in the first place!'

Sian shrugged, '….He…' She paused, not entirely sure of her answer than said, 'He was what I needed at the time.'

'Then why didn't you just have a fling like everyone else?' Carol sighed, 'Honestly! You are too sincere Sian!'

'Well…he didn't deserve to be led on!'

'Yes and look where it got you! C'mon Sian! You're unhappy, you're not sleeping and you're drained! This isn't you!'

Sian knew that it was true, since getting back with Jez, it had all just gone downhill again, she needed Michael, she yearned for Michael.'

'I blame Michael for this!'

She looked up at her, 'What?'

'Well…if he hadn't've broken up with you in the first place none of this would've happened!'

Sian shrugged, 'He was in a mess… he'd just been stabbed Carol!'

'Yeah? So? He didn't die did he?' Sian looked at her horrified, 'Sorry, sorry, that was insensitive. Look what I am saying is that you shouldn't've made a rash decision in the heat of the moment.

'I know!' Tears fell down her cheeks, 'And now I'm trapped! Trapped with someone who I have never loved as much as Michael and never will! Oh god! What is wrong with me!' She started to cry.

'Hey! Hey! Shhhhh! We all do stupid things.'

Sian blew her nose, 'But he is my husband! I can't just abandon him! He doesn't deserve that!'

'Oh for god's sake!' Carol snapped, 'What is this? The nineteenth century? Listen to me. You shouldn't settle for second best Sian! I mean do you really want to be tied to someone who you are not happy with for the next fifty years or so?'

Sian didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It was another school day and Michael was busy typing, in truth though his mind was not on the job in hand. He couldn't stop thinking about Sian and the way that they had left things. Every time he thought about that sad look on her face and the way she had rushed off to stop Jez, it broke his heart, oh how he longed for it to be different. Suddenly there was a knock on his door,

'Come in?'

Janeece suddenly entered, 'Sorry sir but there's a lady outside to see you, she says she's an old friend.'

'Oh! Show her in.' Michael replied, intrigued.

'Hi Michael!'

'Carol!' Michael was delighted, he stood up and kissed her, 'My god it's been a while! Can I get you something?'

Carol smiled ' no thanks, not stopping.' She looked around, 'So…this is your office? I heard you'd made it! Mind you; you always were a workaholic!'

Michael smiled, 'Yes well, old habits die hard! How are you?'

'Oh the usual! Successful business, divorce, crocodile tears to win custody over the Jag you know the sort of thing.'

Michael laughed, 'You haven't changed then.'

'Hell no! Anyway, down to business.' Carol replied, 'Do you know where Sian has been for the past week?'

'Ummm….Playing happy families with Jez?'

'Wrong! She's been lying on my sofa, utterly heartbroken.'

Michael frowned, 'Jez kicked her out?'

'No… She left him, said she can't take anymore.' Carol watched Michael's alarmed expression and sighed, 'Oh _really _Michael! You know she's always loved you!'

'Yes but-but she went back to Jez!'

'Oh come now! Both you and I know that what Sian does and what she wants are two very different things! She's too nice to follow her heart.'

'And so that's why you're here!' Michael replied, grinning.

Carol shrugged, 'Well…do my bit, I know you were messed up but so was she, I mean when she heard you'd been stabbed, she was inconsolable, crying and crying as if her heart would break. Then she finally finds out you're fine and you wake up and say you think you two should break up! How did you expect her to react?'

Michael sighed, 'I know and I live with that guilt every single day, if I hadn't've broken up with her then none of this would've happened.'

'Well…now's your chance to redeem. Come on!'

'What now?'

Carol sighed, 'No, next year! Yes now!'

Michael sighed, 'Look it may have escaped your noticed but I do have a school to run!'

'You've got another Deputy haven't you?'

…

Sian had managed to get up, she had taken her cup out to the kitchen, Jez had rung again. Out of desperation, she stopped his call and blocked his number. She knew it wasn't fair but she just couldn't take it anymore, she needed Michael. Suddenly she heard the key turn in the lock,

'Hey Carol! I've just tided…up…a…bit…' She stopped as she saw Michael, her Michael standing in the doorway, her heart quickened, her depression lifted and, as she ran to him, pressed her soft lips against his and felt his warm arms wrap tightly around her she knew that the battle between her heart and her head was over, there was a clear winner.

**There you are guys! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
